


New Personnel

by SullenDragon



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Multi, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/SullenDragon
Summary: The USS Cascade's newest officer is stirring up trouble.





	New Personnel

**Author's Note:**

> written for Sentinel Thrusday prompt "empathic."

    Counselor and Security Expert Megan Connor boarded the United Star Ship Cascade with a flurry of fast words and waving hands. Within seconds of being on board, she had lectured Ensign Banks on the proper security measures to be employed in the transporter room and had informed the captain that his staff was overworked and underappreciated.

    “I appreciate them just fine,” Captain Banks grumbled. “We’re busy. The ‘Fleet can send the Seattle crew on cute little milk runs and then give ‘em two weeks off, but we’re the best. We work around the clock and solve problems you’ve never dreamed of.” He stomped off toward the engineering sector. Connor supposed this was as close to the half-credit tour as she was going to get. She followed.

    “Be that as it may,” she said, keeping stride easily, “morale on this ship is atrocious. When was the last time you threw a party?”

    Banks stared at her. “This is engineering. That’s Taggert, keeps this place running. Usually.”

    “Usually. It’s not me breaking this ship!” Taggert glowered and pulled on a radiation helmet. “You’ve got fifteen seconds, Ensign. Count down and then reset. If you think it’s gonna blow, feel free to let the captain know, for once.”

    “Keep up the good work, Joel!” Captain Banks dragged Connor back up to the bridge.

    They stopped just inside the door, surveying the array of consoles and personnel. First Officer and Chief of Science Carolyn Plummer looked up and gave the captain a somewhat ironic salute.

    “All supplies aboard, Captain. We have permission to proceed as you see fit.”

    Banks nodded and turned to Commander Connor. “What do you think?” he asked before he raised his voice. “Brown! Let’s go!” The helmsman rolled his eyes and began the slow process of easing the Cascade out of orbit.    

    “Well, the Sentinel and the Anthropologist are sleeping together.” Connor nodded toward where Sandburg was leaned over Ellison’s console, pointing and lecturing. The Sentinel flinched, but Connor didn’t look at all repentant.

    “Great. Sandburg’s applying for Guide Endorsements. That’s the last thing we need.” The door swooshed open behind them, and Captain Banks gestured toward the center of the bridge. They stepped away from the open door, and thus away from Lieutenant Rafe and his box of assorted breakfast snacks.

    “Hmm. You don’t always believe in regulations, do you? I like that. Strong character.” She didn’t even glance at him, just continued surveying the bridge. The captain took his place in the command chair and she flopped into the seat next to him, draping her knees over the armrest.

    “Anything else I should know? Plummer and Taggert?” He raised his voice a little as he flipped through the new reports in his inbox. From her station, Commander Plummer gave him a glare that ought to melt steel.

    She hummed. “No.”

    Banks breathed a sigh of relief and started to chuckle. “Good. Those two in cahoots would be—”

    She cut him off with a wave of her hand. “Not yet. They’re both quite… enthusiastic. Either they’re on their way to an interpersonal arrangement or they each have a new puppy.” She grinned at him.

    “Peaceful people, my ass. You’re gonna have this whole crew turning against me by the end of shift, aren’t you?”

    “Probably. The CMO and Ensign Welles are cooking rotgut in the warp core. That’s not my Counseling skills, though. The medbay smells like booze.”

    The captain pressed a button. “Serena, I’m gonna need some of that whisky, stat.”

    “Aye, Captain!”


End file.
